1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to collision warning and countermeasure systems and reversing aid systems for an automotive vehicle, and more particularly to a system and method of performing object detection for the stated systems.
2. Background of the Invention
Collision warning and countermeasure systems, and parking aid systems are becoming more widely used. Collision warning and countermeasure systems and parking aid systems provide a vehicle operator knowledge and awareness of objects vehicles within close proximity so as to prevent colliding with those objects. Countermeasure systems exist in various passive and active forms. Some countermeasure systems are used to aid in prevention of a collision, others are used to aid in the prevention of injury to a vehicle operator.
Collision warning and countermeasure systems currently exist in various forms. Certain collision warning and countermeasure systems are able to sense a vehicle or an object at approximate distances of 20-30 m from a host vehicle and warn the host vehicle operator, such that the operator can take precautionary steps to prevent a collision or injury. Other collision warning and countermeasure systems activate passive or active countermeasures such as airbags, load limiting seatbelts, or brake control whereby the system itself aids in preventing a collision or injury.
Reversing aid systems are typically used to detect an object rearward of and within approximately 180 cm of the host vehicle, when the host vehicle is in a reverse gear. Reversing aid systems indicate to a vehicle operator that an object, that may not be visible to the vehicle operator, is within a stated distance and location relative to the host vehicle. The vehicle operator may than respond accordingly.
Currently, since most of the object detection sensors are only capable of operating in a single mode, in order to perform object detection for both collision warning and countermeasure systems and for reversing aid systems, dual sets of object detection sensors are required. A first set of object detection sensors operate in a first mode to detect objects in a first range and a second set of object detection sensors operate in a second mode to detect objects in a second range. Object detection sensing requirements are generally less stringent for objects existing at 20-30 m than for objects existing within reversing aid system object detection ranges.
It is desirable, when designing a vehicle to minimize vehicle components, so as to minimize space requirements for the components in a vehicle, minimize weight of the vehicle, and minimize vehicle production and manufacturing costs. It is therefore desirable to provide a collision warning and countermeasure system that incorporates features of a reversing aid system and minimizes the amount of object detection sensors to satisfy the above-stated desirable design objectives.